Faith
by WildwingSuz
Summary: Believer and agnostic discuss faith.


Spoilers: Very mild for "The Host". Just assume that at the time of this story they are lovers and have been for a short time.

Author's Notes: I was inspired to write this after seeing "The Bucket List" and watching the episode "All Souls" (5x17) again. Unlike many people I know, I love seeing these two simply accepting each other's beliefs even when they don't agree.  
For the record (in case anyone cares) I was raised a strict Roman Catholic until age 12 when I left the church after refusing to be confirmed. Over the years I considered myself agnostic and tried many different religions and belief systems and even some woo-woo stuff, but about 5-6 years ago I bowed to the inevitable and now admit that I'm a hardcore skeptical atheist. But once a Catholic always a Catholic, I guess; I remembered the mass well enough to write this without having to do any research!

**Fait****h**  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated PG-13 for adult situations

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Scully glanced back over her shoulder at him, doing a quick dodge to avoid his grasping hand but he was faster and got his fingers around her ankle. "Let go, Mulder, I need to go home and get ready for church."

"It's only eight in the morning. Does God require you to get up at the crack of dawn?" he smiled lazily as he felt her muscles relax/surrender and ran a hand up her bare smooth calf. "C'mon, cuddle with me a little longer. You leave me right afterward I feel cheap and used. Can't you go to a later one?"

"Hmmn." She rolled back over to curl up against his bare body, sprawled uncovered across his rumpled bed. "I usually go to the nine-thirty, but guess I could make the eleven-fifteen Mass instead."

He held her close with an arm curled around her bare shoulders, his other hand almost absently stroking her forearm which was resting across his chest. "Look what a nice day it's getting to be out there," he said, pointing at the uncovered window with his chin. "Wouldn't you rather go for a nice long run along the Tidal Basin?"

She titled her head back and raised an eyebrow at him, tangling her fingers in the light hair in the middle of his chest. "Right, Mulder. We'd end up in the office with the slide projector going and then on a plane to Asshole, Oklahoma to chase a mud monster or something."

He laughed, hugging her close. "Be better than sitting in a smelly church with a bunch of people chanting mindlessly at a deity who may not even exist, isn't it?" he said, relaxing his arm.

She smacked him lightly on the right chest muscle. "Church is not smelly!"

"It is. All that incense and old people smell and stuff like that."

"You know damn well that I've been trying to go more often. Why do you always hassle me about it?"

He quirked an eyebrow down at her. "To get this reaction?"

She gave him a mild glare. "You're not allowed to say a thing about it unless you've been there." Then she sat up so suddenly that he had no chance to grab her, but she didn't move away. "You could come to church with me, Mulder," she said, gazing down at him. "Then if you talked shit about it I couldn't say a thing. And we'd be together for the whole morning."

"Scully, no insult intended, but I'd rather chase the Flukeman through the sewage plant again," he said, frowning slightly. "Trust me, you don't want me anywhere near a church if you can help it."

"Didn't you have any kind of religion when you were growing up?" she questioned, leaning back on one arm. "I'm not trying to convert you or anything, I'm just curious."

"My dad was a non-practicing Jew and my mom was a lapsed Lutheran or Methodist or something," he said. "The subject never came up in our house that I can remember."

Scully frowned at him. "Haven't you ever wondered, Mulder? What having faith and being part of a church community is like?"

"No, never. I'm happy like I am," he said, holding her eyes. "I don't think there's a God in the way you believe, Scully, but in all honesty I'm not sure and I don't think about it much. It's not an important part of my life like your faith is. I have no problem with it, it's just not my thing."

She shrugged, noting where his eyes went. Serious discussion or not, Mulder was a male first and foremost and he couldn't resist bouncing bare breasts. "I thought you might like to spend that time with me. While I'm in church, I mean."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "I would anywhere but there," he said, drawing her back down with a hand on her shoulder and pulling her against him again. They lay quietly for a time, then Scully heaved a sigh and this time he didn't stop her as she moved away.

"Why don't you call me when you're finished and we can go for that run?" he suggested a short time later, walking her to the door of his apartment. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that sagged in front, showing the line of dark hair leading downwards across his flat belly, and it was all she could do not to trace it with a finger. But if she did that she'd never get to church today; hell, she'd never leave his apartment.

"I'll call you," she said, meeting him halfway for a goodbye kiss. He slid one hand around the back of her neck under her hair and held her for a longer kiss than usual, then smiled down into her eyes before letting go.

Scully felt pensive as she showered and then dressed. Though she'd long known of Mulder's agnosticism, she was a little disappointed that he wouldn't come to church just to spend time with her... when she thought of the things she'd done to be with him it didn't seem fair. But, she reminded herself, the point was that he didn't know the crazy and/or boring things she'd done over the years to spend time with him, one of the worst being watching the entire movie "Caddyshack" even if she _had_ gotten laid afterward. On top of that they hadn't been lovers for long and, she thought, were still learning things about each other that had never come up in their long partnership. She would just have to accept his aversion to churches and the fact that they'd be spending their Sunday mornings apart. The good thing was, she mused, that he clearly had no problem with her going to church; it certainly could have been worse.

The weather was warming but it wasn't quite summer yet so she chose a dark navy blue sweater dress that had three-quarter-length sleeves and fell just below her knees. She decided to carry a light jacket, though it was balmy enough to not have to wear it.

The eleven-fifteen mass was better attended than the earlier one she normally went to and arriving at her usual ten minutes before Scully was surprised to find a dearth of seating. She usually sat just behind the first aisle on the end, where it was easy to get out for communion but not so close that she had to crane her neck to see the altar. But the church was mostly full right up to the last five or six pews, so she ended up close to the back although she did manage an end seat.

About ten minutes into the service the doors opened behind her, letting in a shaft of shockingly bright sunlight, and while a few people craned around to glare at the latecomer she kept her attention on the altar until she became aware of a presence nearby. She looked up to see Mulder standing in the aisle next to her and her jaw dropped, but she immediately scooted over so he could seat himself beside her. Gazing at him in surprise, she noted that he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a light blue button-down shirt tucked into them, no tie, a dark grey suit jacket, and dress shoes. He looked both casual and dressy; perfect for an early afternoon Mass. She raised her eyes to his and lifted her brows questioningly, but he just smiled at her and reached over to take her hand.

He followed her lead during the service although he didn't try to sing or make the responses—he did seem to enjoy doing the Handshake of Peace, however, and enthusiastically wished everyone around them "peace be with you" perhaps because it was the only part of the Mass he understood--looking around with open curiosity and staying in the seat as she went up to take Communion.

She waited until they had left the church and were heading for the parking lot hand-in-hand to question him. "So, what did you think, Mulder?"

"Well, it wasn't smelly."

She couldn't help it, she laughed and grinned up at him.

"And it was worth being there with you."

Her grin changed to a smile.

"But I'd rather not go again if you don't mind. I did find it more than a little creepy, although I can see why people take comfort in the rituals."

"I appreciate your honesty," she told him as they reached her car. "I won't ask you to go again, but thank you for coming this time."

"Was almost worth it just to see you in that dress."

She grinned again, shaking her head. "Let me buy you lunch?"

He smiled down at her. "Sure. Merriweather's?"

"Meet you there."

"And a run afterward?"

"We'll have to change clothes," she said, pausing before getting in her car. "Do you want to do that before or after lunch? My apartment's between here and the restaurant."

"After," he said firmly. "I don't get to see you dressed like this very often and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can."

She simply couldn't resist and said slyly, "I dress like this every Sunday we're in town."

He grinned, catching her drift. "And I'll be glad to meet you afterward for lunch every single time."

Laughing, she got in her car. As always they would accept each other as they were and although he didn't know it yet she planned to reward him for at least giving church a try. He'd find out when they went to change, and thinking about it the smile stayed on her face as she drove away.

_finis_


End file.
